Can We Become Together?
by O'Rei'nji Fishcake
Summary: Pundaknya yang tegap, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya itu. Sambil memeluknya, menghirup aroma cit- Hei tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan!/Bagaimana bisa aku berimajinasi tentang bagaimana rasanya berpelukan dengan Senseiku sendiri!/AU,BL,Romance fail orz, CHAP 4 UP! mind to read and REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

Kulit kecoklatan, surai pirang acak-acakan yang begitu pas membingkai wajah manisnya, bola mata safir menawan yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya.

Pundaknya yang tegap, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya itu. Sambil memeluknya, menghirup aroma cit-

Hei tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?!

Aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja berimajinasi tentang bagaimana rasanya berpelukan dengan Senseiku sendiri?!

Kurasa aku harus berhenti berteman dengan Gaara ataupun Neji.

.

"Can We Become Together?"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © O'Rei'nji Fishcake

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (maunya =_=)

Warning : AU | BL | YAOI | Bad description | Dominan conversation | OOC | OOC | OOC |Maybe typo(s) or miss word(s) | Nista-Abal abal | My First Fiction |

Do not gain any profit for making this fic.

Well, enjoy!

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Suara bel istirahat bergema di seluruh area Hidden Leave High School.

"All right everyone, finish your homework and see you next time," suara jernih seorang Sensei mengakhiri kelas bahasa Inggrisnya di ruang 2-3.

"See you," jawab semua murid kompak.

Hhhh. Lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali guru bahasa inggris itu mengakhiri kelasnya ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dada Sasuke? Apa ini? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri kurang mengerti. Rasanya seperti ke-

"Kenapa kau selalu kelihatan kecewa setiap kali Uzumaki-sensei mengakhiri kelasnya?"

Gotcha!

"Apa maksudmu Hyuuga?"

"Hanya menganalisis ekspresi kecilmu secara psikologi." oh ini dia akibatnya jika kau punya sahabat anak dari psikolog hebat macam Neji.

"Hn, minggir aku mau keluar." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya—dengan Neji—dan melenggang keluar kelas, yang sebenarnya hanya berniat kabur dari Neji—sebelum dia habis diadili oleh teori psikologi.

"hah, dasar Uchiha," gerutu Neji pelan.

.

.

Walaupun sosok itu membelakangi Sasuke, tapi ia tahu siapa yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya itu.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" panggilnya kepada sosok didepannya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, si surai pirang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Senseinya yang berdiri didekat pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya itu. "Hmm, tidak ada, Sensei sendiri?" jawabnya setelah sampai disisi sang Sensei.

"Hanya menikmati angin."

"Alasan yang sangat klasik." Uzumaki-sensei hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan dari muridnya yang sedikit—atau memang—out of character ini.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau peduli urusan orang lain Uchiha-san." Masih dengan kekehannya dia mengacak-acak rambut emo Sasuke.

"Wow, tenyata rambutmu halus juga ya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Baka!" Hei hei apa ini?! gagap? Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha saja.

"Hei, tidak baik menyebut Senseimu sendiri baka."

"Dobe-sensei!"

"Temee! Kau ini ya, menyebalkan!"

"Hn" oh lihat, dia kembali menjadi Uchiha-yang-cuek sebagaimana mestinya. Dan Uzumaki-sensei hanya melirik kesal kearah muridnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku suka angin, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat, memandangi Senseinya yang memejamkan mata menikmati angin, rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang menari-nari(?) bersama angin. , apa barusan dia berpikir bahwa Senseinya tampan?

"Entahlah, hanya nyaman saja. Lagipula mungkin gara-gara namaku ada unsur anginnya (Kaze)," jawabnya ngelantur.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, seingatnya nama Sensei-nya ini malah mirip nama makanan, apa hubungannya dengan angin?

"Bukankah nama anda Uzumaki Naruto, Sensei?"

"Ah kau ingat nama kecilku ya ternyata." Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Yah, memang, tapi aku punya nama yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Hn? Siapa?"

"It-is-a-sec-cret" Naruto menempalkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Hn"

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Kali ini bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Tak Sasuke sangka, hanya ngobrol seperti ini rasanya cepat sekali. Seperti kata Neji di suatu hari(?) jika kau merasa waktumu berjalan sangat cepat di keadaan tertentu, itu artinya kau menikmatinya. Jadi apa itu artinya dia menikmati waktunya bersama senseinya ini?

"Hei, cepat kembali ke kelasmu Uchiha-kun. Kau tidak ingin terlambat di kelasnya Orochimaru-sensei kan?"

"Hn." Dan Sasuke mulai menuruni anak tangga, sebelum menoleh kearah Senseinya yang tersenyum sangat manis dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya—membuat satu lagi perasaan aneh yang muncul dihatinya.

.

.

Hujan turun dipertengahan musim semi, dan sialnya aniki tercinta Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengatakan hari ini tak bisa menjemputnya. 'Baka aniki!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Aniki itu selalu saja hadir dan tak hadir di saat yang tak tepat. Oh, dan yang membuat Sasuke sebal adalah gerombolan para gadis yang berebut mengajaknya pulang-berpayungan-bersama dari tadi. Sial! Siapa saja tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini!

Grep

Doanya terkabul, sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya dan membawanya menjauh. Oh Kami-sama, engkau memang sungguh sangat baik hati.

"I'm so sorry girls, but Sasuke has business with me. Bye bye." senyum hangat yang dilemparkan sosok-yang-menyeret-Sasuke kepada gadis-gadis itu membuat mereka histeris. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ah jangan lupakan kalau Senseinya ini merupakan salah satu guru yang terkenal seantero Hidden Leave High Scool. Memang siapa yang tahan dengan wajah manisnya satu ini? itu pendapat Gaara.

Naruto tetap berjalan sambil menggandeng—yang menurut Sasuke menyeret—tangan si raven sampai mereka tiba di basement sekolah, fasilitas ini ada karena kebanyakan guru maupun murid banyak yang membawa kendaraan ke sekolah.

"Hei Sensei sampai kapan anda mau menyeretku seperti ini?"

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Woah sorry Uchiha-kun, aku tak sadar." Jawabnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn"

"Nah, sudah sampai sini, kenapa tak sekalian kau pulang bersamaku saja? Tak ada yang menjemputmu kan?"

"Hn?"

"Eh, itu tapi kalau kau tak keberatan, soalnya aku bawa motor."

Sambil mengedikkan pundaknya Sasuke menjawab, "Okey." Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dia mudah saja menerima ajakan orang didepannya ini dan membiarkan Senseinya menyeretnya—menariknya—lagi kearah motornya.

Sebuah MV Agusta F4CC berwarna hitam dengan aksen orange cerah terpakir manis didepannya. Dia sempat mendengar percakapan—gosip—kalau Uzumaki-Sensei itu kaya. Tapi tak ia sangka, dia sampai punya salah satu dari seri MV Agusta yang limited edition begini.

Si surai pirang melepas jas abu-abu yang sedari tadi membalut kemeja orange gelap dibaliknya kemudian melemparkan kepada Sasuke.

"Pakai. Hari ini kau tak membawa Jas sekolahmu kan?"

"Hn" tanpa penolakan Sasuke memakainya, aroma tubuh Naruto yang menempel di jas tersebut tercium oleh Sasuke, harum citrus yang segar.

Naruto kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, melepas dasi hitam dan memasukkan kedalam tas slempangnya—yang anti air—, membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya, melepaskan kacamata yang selalu dipakainya kemudian memasukkan dengan hati-hati kedalam tasnya.

Puk. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sang Sensei memakaikan sebuah helm ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya serta Senseinya berhadapan sangat dekat. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Oniks bertemu safir.

Melihat langsung kedalam iris biru Senseinya tanpa kacamata yang biasa menghalangi, untuk sesaat membuat jantung sang Uchiha muda berdesir dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

Klik, bunyi helm yang terkancing dengan benar berbunyi. "Nah sudah terpasang dengan benar." Ujar sang Sensei sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sasuke yang tertutup helm.

"A-aku bi-sa melakukannya sendiri, Dobe!" Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya yang serasa panas. Tolong jangan bilang kalau wajahku memerah seperti gadis saat ini.

"Apa sih Teme! Aku kan hanya membantumu, dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini Senseimu!"

"Hn" Sasuke masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aah, sudahlah, ini pakai" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagasi kecil motornyanya dan melemparkan—lagi—benda itu ke Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bawa jas hujan satu stel, pakai saja," ujar Naruto santai.

"Aku tak mau dicap sebagai guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan muridnya naik motor hujan-hujanan lalu sakit. Dan Aku tidak menerima segala jenis penolakan," lanjutnya lagi karena melihat Sasuke membuka mulutnya seperti ingin menentang.

Naruto buru-buru memasang helm full-facenya yang berwarna orange beraksen hitam—entah kenapa dia selalu membawa dua helm, jaga jaga, katanya—dan memutar sepedanya.

Naruto sedikit terkikik oleh pemandangan didepannya. Sasuke dengan jasnya yang sedikit kebesaran, dan dilapisi oleh stelan jas hujan tembus pandang yang kedodoran. Imut, pikir Naruto.

"Oke Uchiha-kun, sekarang tugasmu menunjukkan arah jalah kerumahmu."

"Hn."

Dan dengan cepat Naruto menjalankan motornya menembus hujan. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata mengawasi dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke pelan saat memasuki rumahnya, diikuti oleh sosok pemuda lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Okaerinasai Sasu-astaga!" kalimat Mikoto terpotong karena melihat sosok dibelakang Sasuke yang basah kuyup dan berantakan.

Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat kepada wanita paruh baya yang diyakininya sebagai Ibu dari sang murid, mengingat fisiknya yang sangat mirip Sasuke—kecuali rambutnya tentu saja "Sumimasen, gomenne saya yang mengajak Sasuke hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

"Bukan seperti itu Kaa-san, Sensei hanya mengantarku karena Aniki bilang ia sibuk dan tak bisa menjemputku."

Mikoto tersenyum mengerti. "Ah jadi anda Senseinya ya. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Sasuke. Mari masuk."

"Gomen jadi merepotkan anda Uchiha-san," jawab Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Ah seharusnya saya yang bilang seperti itu," balas Mikoto lembut.

.

.

2 jam sudah Naruto duduk di kamar Sasuke, Mikoto dan Sasuke tak membiarkannya pulang karena hujan masih turun dengan setianya. Dia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan stelan training hitam kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Dan daritadi dia hanya berkutat dengan novel bahasa Inggris yang dia temukan di rak buku muridnya itu—jangan tanya kenapa Naruto tahan membaca novel tebal beratus halaman, apalagi berbahasa inggris, sudah ada warning OOC-nya diatas—sedangkan Sasuke berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Uzumaki-sensei"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut, "Ya Sasuke? Ada kesulitan?"

Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya lagi "Eh, ah ti-tidak" jawabnya salah tingkah. Sial! Kenapa ia selalu saja kehilangan kontrol emosi saat bersama dengan Senseinya ini, pikir Sasuke frustasi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran, kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan merangkak naik ke ranjang—Sasuke duduk di ranjang, Naruto duduk dilantai berkarpet tebal dan bersandar ke ranjang—dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Tuk. Telunjuknya terulur menyentuh dahi Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hei, kau sudah sibuk dengan tugas-tugas itu sejak 2 jam lalu, istirahatlah"

"Anda juga sedari tadi membaca novel itu kan Uzumaki-sensei"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian merapikan buku-buku dan meletakkannya di meja. "Membaca novel berbeda dengan mengerjakan tugas Sasuke, dan kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, santai saja."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size biru tua milik Sasuke, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bantal kosong disebelahnya. "Sini, rebahkan kepalamu disini"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung. Lengan besar itu menariknya, memaksanya untuk berbaring disebelah Naruto. Naruto berbaring menyamping, menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "I'm tired Sasuke, may i take a rest just for a while?"

Sasuke masih diam sampai salah satu lengan kokoh Naruto menumpangi dadanya. "Aku anggap itu ya" ujarnya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke masih diam, sementara jantungya berdetak dengan frekuensi lebih cepat dan cepat. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas karena udara hangat yang berasal dari alat pernafasan Naruto menerpa mukanya. Apa ini? Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?. Kenapa detak jantungku cepat begini? Oh Tenang Sasuke, tenang Sasuke, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan, ya kelelahan. Kau hanya butuh istirahat, dan tidur. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama dia akhirnya menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam ketika Naruto terbangun dan mendapati ada seseorang yang bergelung dipelukannya. Kemudian ia sadar kalau dia masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia bangkit dengan sangat perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan anak didiknya itu. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar Sasuke sesudah ia meninggalkan sebuah catatan diatas meja.

Ia turun kelantai satu dan menemukan Ibu Sasuke di ruang keluarga menonton TV dan mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda, yang dia tebak sebagai kakak Sasuke. "Ah Sensei," sapa kakak Sasuke yang sadar lebih dulu ada seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Gomenne, tadi saya ketiduran." Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Daijobu, pasti anda kelelahan Sensei." Jawab Mikoto dengan ramah.

Kakak Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto. "Itachi" ucapnya singkat.

"Oh, ah Naruto" ucap Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Anda kelihatan masih muda Sensei, berapa umur anda?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tahun ini 22 Itachi-san. bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Oh aku setahun lebih tua darimu, kau hebat ya masih muda sudah menjadi guru di SMA terkenal seperti itu"

Naruto hanya nyengir dipuji seperti itu. "Ah, biasa saja Itachi-san. Emm, kurasa aku harus pamit pulang sekarang."

"Eh, tak makan malam dulu Sensei?"

"Ah terimakasih Uchiha-san, tapi saya rasa saya harus pulang, mumpung hujannya sudah terang."

"Bajumu sepertinya masih basah Naruto-san, kau bisa pakai training itu saja. Biar besok Sasuke yang mengembalikannya padamu." ujar Itachi santai.

"Ya, terimakasih Itachi-san, kalau begitu saya pamit. Maaf merepotkan." Naruto membungkuk hormat sebentar dan dibalas oleh Mikoto serta Itachi.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Sensei"

Setelah mengantar Naruto kedepan pintu, Itachi kembali duduk di sebelah Ibunya. "Kaa-san" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kaa-san merasa sangat familiar dengan wajahnya Naruto-san itu tadi?"

"Ah, ternyata kau juga berpikir sama denganku Itachi-kun. Ya, rasanya wajahnya sangat tak asing lagi."

"Rasanya dia mirip dengan salah satu teman Tou-san"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Aku lupa namanya hehe"

Mikoto mencubit kecil hidung Itachi "Dasar," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Ratusan cahaya lampu yang terpancar bagaikan bintang darat membuat pemandangan malam Manhattan terlihat sangat menakjubkan dari balkon penthouse di The Plaza Hotel. Sesosok pria paruh baya tengah menatap pemandangan kota dibawahnya dari atas balkon, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kaki gelas berisikan red wine. Tak lama suara langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar dan berhenti beberapa meter di belakang sang pria, terlihat sebuah map tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan?" tanya pria itu kepada gadis di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuan, ini semua data yang anda inginkan." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria didepannya, menyerahkan map coklat digenggamannya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan gelas wine-nya di pagar balkon, membuka map yang diterimanya dan melihat semua file didalamnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya ketika selesai membaca file-file yang ada, senyumnya melebar ketika melihat beberapa lembar foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sama disetiap foto dengan aktifitas yang berbeda-beda—yang tak sadar jika selama ini ada yang mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

Sosok pria paruh baya tersebut terkikik pelan, menghilangkan beberapa kerutan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Bocah itu menjadi pengajar bahasa Inggris? Menggelikan," ujarnya riang.

"Apa langkah yang akan anda ambil selanjutnya?"

"Oh ayolah, tak bosankah kau bersikap sangat formal begitu terhadapku?"

Gadis didepannya menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan pria di depannya, kemudian bersendeku di pagar balkon. Setelah menghela nafas panjang dia berkata lagi, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tou-san?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata, "2 minggu lagi, tepat setelah pertemuan puncak perdangan selesai, segera siapkan semuanya dan pergi temui dia."

"Baik." Jemari gadis itu mengambil salah satu foto yang terdapat didalam map yang memperlihatkan sosok berambut pirang acak acakan dengan mata sebiru langit cerah tengah tersenyum kepada murid-murid SMA didepannya. Seringai lebar muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto sayang."

.

.

.

Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa iniiiii? Cerita aneh apa iniiii? *cakar pojokan tembok*

Ah gomen, haloo saya author baru disini, nama saya Rei~ mau panggil R aja juga boleh *grin*

Saya pecinta NaruSasu ataupun SasuNaru, yang akhirnya nemu(?) site ini(FFN) dan rasanya saya sangat sangat bahagia ternyata banyak Fujoshi pecinta SasuNaruSasu di FFN, awalnya saya jadi SL disini *ditampol* tapi saya sudah insap beneraaan! dan setelah baca beberapa karya senpai-senpai saya jadi ingin menulis cerita saya sendiri, tapi setelah melihat tulisan diatas rasanya saya malah menistai tokoh-tokoh Naruto OTL...

Maaf juga untuk englishnya yang amburadul orz gomen gomen gomen

Jadi jadi jadi, apakah menurut senpai fiction ini pantas untuk dilajutkan?

Fiction ini masih morat-marit(?) dan sangat membutuhkan perbaikan, jadi adakah yang bersedia menekan tombol review dibawah?

Review, concrit, comment sangat sangat dibutuhkan, kalau ga ninggalin jejak padahal baca, saya kutuk jadi ton-ton! *dicemplungin ke tong sampah*

Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai *bows*

Ah, dan salam kenal minna-san. Jaa Ne! :)

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hontou ni arigatou untuk minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca apalagi yang me-REVIEW *nangis terharu* *dilempar ke empang* gomen for lambreta updet orz...masih inget sama fanfic nista satu ini?

Kenapa aku selalu merasa aneh bila mendengar namanya saja? Apa Aku tidak normal?

.

Naruto and the characters © Masashi Kishimoto

"Can We Become Together?"

Chapter 2

Warning: Masih sama nistanya dengan cerita sebelumnya | Semakin OOC terlebih untuk Sasuke orz *dirajam readers* | A little bit NejiGaa action #halah

* * *

Enjoy!

Suasana pagi ruang kelas 2-3 tak berbeda dengan ruang kelas lain, suara gurauan dan celoteh para murid membaur jadi satu, satu-dua orang tengah terlihat sibuk mencoreti buku mereka dengan isi yang sama sesuai dengan buku yang mereka baca, atau hal ini lebih dikenal sebagai ritual pagi yang disebut menyalin pe-er.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut panjang melangkah masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung menuju ke tempak duduknya yang biasa. Ketika ia sampai di samping tempat duduknya yang terletak di sisi paling kiri, satu alisnya terangkat melihat teman sebangkunya tengah diam menatap secarik kertas berwarna kuning dengan muka sedikit—sebenarnya dia juga tak percaya—bersemu?

Iseng, dia mengintip isi kertas itu dan mencoba menyuarakannya. "Gotta go Sasuke, Oyasu—"

Srak. Reflek, teman sebangkunya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Neji?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu kemudian duduk di bangkunya. "Penasaran dengan yang kau baca," jawabnya enteng.

"Ho, sejak kapan Hyuuga yang agung sepertimu dengan tidak sopannya peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke sakartis.

Dan Neji membalas dengan telaknya, "Ho, lalu sejak kapan Uchiha sang pangeran tanpa ekspresi sepertimu bisa bersemu hanya dengan secarik kertas seperti itu?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya ingin membalas, tapi akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tahu kalau semua kata-katanya hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan hipotesis psikolog Neji. Neji sendiri sangat menikmati sesi-sesi dimana dia dengan teori psikolog cerdasnya—yang menurut Sasuke konyol—itu sedang 'membully' Sasuke, jadi Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Neji merasa puas kali ini. Tak akan.

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

Suara khas bel di Hidden Leaf High School dengan ajaibnya bisa menghentikan suasana pagi yang ramai langsung menjadi tenang seketika.

Sosok wanita muda berparas cantik dengan rambut merah dan iris violet terlihat memasuki ruang 2-3 dengan raut muka murung, walaupun senyum masih bisa dia perlihatkan ketika Ia memberi salam pagi kepada muridnya.

Sensei cantik itu kemudian membuka kelas keseniannya, "Gomenasai, hari ini Sensei sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, Sensei hanya bisa mengajar dalam satu jam pelajaran."

"Ha'i," balas hampir semua murid.

"Nah, Hyuuga-san tolong bantu Sensei mengambil buku materi di perpustakaan"

Neji segera bangkit dari kursinya kemudian pergi keluar kelas bersama dengan Sensei yang dikenal dengan panggilan Sara-sensei tersebut.

Suasana kelas yang tenang menjadi sedikit gaduh bersama dengan perginya dua orang tadi.

"Hei kalian tahu tidak katanya Sara-sensei habis menyatakan perasaanya kepada Uzumaki-sensei lho"

Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika menyadari cowok yang menato kedua pipinya dengan motif segitiga itu tiba-tiba berada disisinya—sedang bergosip dengan Lee yang berada dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan? Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, apa katanya tadi? Menyatakan perasaan kepada Naruto-sensei?

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu itu, tak kusangka ternyata Sara-sensei berani juga ya," tanggap Lee antusias.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan memang benar?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tentu saja benar, hampir semua orang tahu berita ini Sasuke," jawab Kiba.

"Yah, Uzumaki-sensei dan Sara-sensei kan termasuk Sensei yang terkenal di sekolah ini, pasti beritanya menyebar dengan cepat," timpal Lee.

Deg. 'Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sesak begini?' batin Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-sensei menerimanya atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit cemas—dia juga tak tahu kenapa begitu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana raut mukanya Sara-sensei tadi kan? Mana ada orang yang pernyataan cintanya diterima berwajah murung seperti itu," terang Kiba panjang. Dan jawaban Kiba ini ternyata sangat melegakan hati Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sara-sensei ditolak? Benar? Kau tidak sedang menghiburku kan Kiba?"

"Apa? Tidak. Mengapa aku melakukannya? Lagipula kenapa kau peduli dengan mereka? Tumben," tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Salah satunya karena kau yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan apapun bisa terus membicarakannya. Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Sara-sensei ya?" tebak Kiba sembarangan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh"

"Kalau begitu Uzumaki-sensei?" pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut Lee berhasil membuat suasana hening sesaat, sebelum Sasuke berkata dengan sangat dingin, "Kurasa kau harus pergi ke psikiater Lee."

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk manis sambil membaca sebuah makalah yang selesai dikerjakannya di atas kasur putih beratas namakan Hyuuga Neji ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar Neji terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok salah satu sahabatnya yang lain, Sabaku Gaara. Yang sepertinya baru pulang dari ekstrakulikuler renangnya.

"Masih sibuk?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Tidak, kami sudah selesai Gaara, hanya kembali membaca ulang," jawab Neji yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil tersenyum, Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat senyum Neji yang tidak biasanya itu. Seingatnya Neji hanya akan tersenyum tulus seperti itu kepada imoutonya yang bernama Hinata.

Gaara masuk dan mengambrukkan sebagian badannya di sebelah Sasuke—kakinya masih menjulur menapak lantai. Neji mendekatinya dengan duduk disamping Gaara.

Satu tangan Neji terulur, mengusap helaian lembut rambut merah Gaara. "Lelah?"

"Sedikit," jawab Gaara pelan diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

Makalah tebal yang dipegang Sasuke merosot dari tangannya. Demi apa dia melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara tersenyum? Gaara memang dikenal minim ekspresi melebihi Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti dia memang tidak pernah berekspresi. Dia sering terlihat kesal, menghela nafas jika sedang bosan, atau bahkan mengamuk sambil menangis. Err, untuk yang terakhir itu terjadi ketika mereka masih TK. Tapi, oh Kami-sama kali ini dia tersenyum! Manis pula.

"Apa..yang..kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Sasuke masih melongo menatap apa yang dilakukan dua sahabatnya.

Gaara dan Neji saling bertatapan satu sama lain seperti saling berbicara dengan isyarat mata. "Biar aku yang jelaskan," ujar Gaara kemudian sambil duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jadi Sasuke, karena kau sahabat kami, kami akan mengakui satu hal besar padamu." Gaara berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pengakuan besarnya, "Kami berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Background halilintar terpasang dibelakang Sasuke. "Apa?!"

Gaara dan Neji menatap Sasuke. "Yah kami mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, pernah dengar tentang saling menyukai orang karena terbiasa bersama?" tanya Neji.

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan Hyuuga, tapi kan kalian sama..err sama.." wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah membayangkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, ya kami mengerti, kami sama-sama lelaki kan? Memang mengapa? Aku tak pernah dengar ada larangan mencintai sesama jenis," jawab Neji.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama menatapnya itu. "Sasuke, kau tidak marah atau apa?" tanya Gaara.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan. "Marah? Tidak, hanya sedikit kaget."

"Jadi, apa kau menyetujui emm hubungan kami?" Neji yang bertanya kali ini.

Sasuke kembali memandangi lekat kedua sahabat baiknya mulai dari taman kanak-kanak itu, setelah mengehela nafas pendek, senyum tipis muncul di wajah putihnya. "Kalau kalian berdua bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

Lalu senyum mengembang di wajah tampan ketiga pemuda itu, diiringi sinar mentari oranye yang merembet masuk dari jendela, dan sore itu menjadi salah satu hari yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit Sasuke berdiam diri di depan meja belajarnya, buku pelajaran dengan jejeran angka rumit terbuka didepannya, biasanya Sasuke selalu semangat jika mengerjakan teori-teori geometri dan entah apalah itu. Tapi kali ini dia hanya duduk diam berpangku tangan, pensil yang berada di tangan kanannya hanya ia mainkan di antara jemarinya. Dia sedang kepikiran banyak hal, tentang dua sahabatnya, berita tentang Sara-sensei dan Naruto-sensei, dan tentang perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul dihatinya jika dia mendengar sesuatu tentang guru pirang itu.

Tangan kanannya meletakkan pensilnya asal, kemudian merogoh tas hitam yang tergantung di samping mejanya. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning yang sudah kusut tergenggam ditangannya. Ia kembali membaca kalimat berwarna hitam didalamnya yang berisi, _'Gotta go, Sasuke. Oyasuminasai.'_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang setelah membaca kalimat sederhana itu, dia tahu kalau catatan itu ditulis dan ditinggalkan untuknya oleh si sensei pirang di hari hujan waktu itu. Tapi yang dia tak mengerti adalah signature di pojok kanan bawah kertas itu yang bertulis 'UN-NN' dan satu hal lagi, kenapa ia selalu berdebar ketika teringat Senseinya yang sedang tidur disebelahnya waktu itu? Sasuke sering tidur bersama dengan Anikinya—Itachi sering numpang tidur dikamarnya—tapi dia tak pernah merasakan apapun. Bahkan dengan Neji ataupun Gaara.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Tampak ponsel Sasuke yang ada diatas meja bergetar dan berkelip-kelip, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya, tapi akhirnya dia segera menekan tombol dial dan menempelkan ponsel biru tua itu ditelinganya, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hei Sasuke," seru suara di ponselnya dengan ceria.

"Gomenasai, apa saya mengenal anda?"

"Astaga, apa kau tak mengenali suaraku?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut sekali lagi, setelah dia mengingat-ingat siapa kiranya seseorang yang cocok dengan suara itu tanpa sadar dia membelalakkan matanya. "Naruto-sensei? Bagaimana bisa anda mengetahui nomor handphone saya?"

"Kau lupa ya kalau kau murid di Hidden Leaf High School dan aku Sensei disana? Tentu saja mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui data pribadi siswa." Penyalah gunaan kekuasaan, pikir Sasuke.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumahmu," ujar Naruto lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mematikan telfonnya dan berlari kecil kedepan rumahnya.

Benar saja, Naruto sedang berdiri disamping motor sportnya didepan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Begitu melihat sosok muridnya dia langsung tersenyum cerah sambil melambai kearah Sasuke yang sedang menghampirinya. Sasuke sedikit terpana oleh penampilan senseinya. Celana jeans longgar dan jaket jamper kombinasi hitam orange yang menempel sangat pas di tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Simple dan santai. Kacamata yang setia membingkai iris safirnya pun absen malam itu.

"Konbanwa Sasuke," sapa Naruto riang begitu Sasuke sudah tiba di hadapannya.

"Ada perlu apa Sensei datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kejamnya, apa tidak boleh seorang Sensei datang ke rumah muridnya?"

"Hn"

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat reaksi datar Sasuke, tapi rasa kesalnya tak berlanjut lama ketika ia ingat tujuan utamanya . "Hei Sasuke, kau sudah makan malam?" Ya, tujuan utamanya, meminta seseorang menemaninya makan malam.

"Hn?"

"Err aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendirian kali ini, jadi kau mau tidak menemaniku makan malam?"

Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat sedikit, terlihat tertarik. "Boleh, lagipula saya belum makan malam."

Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Ah kau memang baik sekali Sasuke dan hei jangan gunakan bahasa formal jika sedang berada diluar sekolah."

'Tadi mengataiku kejam, sekarang baik hati' batin Sasuke.

"Sana cepat, ambil jaketmu"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya, mengambil jaket jeans biru tua, dompet dan ponselnya kemudian segera kembali kedepan rumah setelah mengunci pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau sudah ijin kepada orang tuamu Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Sensei, hanya aku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang makan malam bersama rekan kerja Tou-san, Aniki entah kemana dia." 'Siapa yang peduli dengan Aniki tukang bohong itu' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Eh? Pantas saja sepi, kalau begitu sekarang aku minta nomor ponsel Kaa-san atau Tou-sanmu"

"Untuk?"

"Ya tentu saja minta ijin kalau kau keluar rumah bersamaku, bisa-bisa mereka mengira aku menculikmu"

'Ada-ada saja' pikir Sasuke sambil menyerahkan nomor ponsel Ibunya.

Naruto buru-buru mendial nomor yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke. "Moshi-moshi," sapa Naruto sopan ketika panggilannya sudah terhubung.

"Ah sumimasen Uchiha-san, saya Uzumaki Naruto, Sensei Sasuke di sekolah, anda mengingat saya?" Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar Ibu Sasuke berbicara di sebrang telfon.

"Oh tidak ada masalah apapun Uchiha-san, saya hanya meminta ijin untuk mengajak Sasuke makan malam bersama saya sekarang, kebetulan Sasuke bilang dia juga belum makan." Naruto terdiam lagi mendengarkan Ibu Sasuke bicara.

"Oh tentu saja Uchiha-san tidak apa-apa." Jeda sebentar. "Ah, sama sekali tidak."

"Baik, terimakasih Uchiha-san. Konbanwa." Dan sambungan telfon itu terutup.

"Nah Sasuke, ayo pergi," ucapnya kembali riang, meninggalkan sosok kalemnya yang tadi terlihat ketika menelfon.

"Apa kata Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh nanti orang tuamu baru pulang sekitar pukul 9 malam, jadi aku disuruh menjagamu sampai saat itu," ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

Sasuke mendengus, astaga dia kan sudah berumur 18 tahun, bukan lagi seorang bocah yang harus dijaga ketika tak ada orang tuanya.

Tangan kanan Naruto terulur di depan muka Sasuke sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan helm yang ada di genggamannya, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk segera memakai helm itu. Sasuke mengambil alih helm yang ada ditangan Senseinya dan segera memakainya. Tak butuh waktu lama dua orang lelaki itu terlihat melaju menjauhi kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Suasana salah satu rumah makan yang berada di Hidden Leaf City itu terlihat ramai. Rumah makan itu mungkin tak besar tapi juga tak bisa dibilang kecil, suasananya yang nyaman dengan ornamen-ornamennya yang klasik memberi nilai plus bagi restaurant yang terletak di sudut kota ini. Dua orang pemuda yang sudak masuk dari 8 menit yang lalu kini sudah duduk manis di tempat mereka dengan pesanan masing-masing yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke meomotong kecil-kecil beef steak saus tomatnya, kemudian menatap heran Senseinya. "Sensei mengajakku makan di restaurant bagus begini dan hanya memesan miso ramen ekstra besar?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku cinta jepang, dan aku cinta ramen!" serunya. "Lagipula aku bosan dengan makanan khas barat seperti yang kau makan, selagi di Jepang aku akan makan ramen tiap hari," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengernyit gara-gara pernyataan dari Naruto tadi, selagi di Jepang, eh?

"Selagi di Jepang? Domisili Sensei memang bukan Jepang?"

Naruto menelan ramen yang dia kunyah kemudian baru bicara, "Ah aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada orang lain selain sesama guru, aku generasi ketiga keturunan Amerika-Jepang, semua keluargaku berdomisili Amerika, bukan Jepang. Pernah ingat kalau aku punya dua nama? Nama asliku sebenarnya Nathanael err sebaiknya aku tak mengatakan margaku. Naruto nama Jepang yang diberikan Ibuku, dan Uzumaki juga marga dari beliau," jelasnya panjang.

Sasuke diam mencerna informasi pribadi yang diceritakan Senseinya barusan, 'ah itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kulit kecoklataan, rambut pirang keemesan dan iris safir itu,' pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Sensei malah bekerja menjadi pengajar di Jepang?"

Naruto berhenti menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke sesaat, "Aku lebih suka Jepang," jelasnya singkat. Sasuke tak berniat untuk bertanya apapun lagi. Dan makan malam mereka kali itu menjadi makan malam yang tenang dan menyenangkan dengan sedikit gurauan dari Naruto.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Naruoto mengajak—memaksa lebih tepatnya—Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, game center dan toko musik. Sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan kediaman Uchiha. Dan ternyata kedua orang tua Sasuke juga baru datang saat itu.

"Ah Naruto-sensei," sapa Ibu Sasuke yang baru keluar dari sebuah porche hitam.

Naruto buru-buru melepas helmnya dan menundukkan kepalanya didepan Ibu Sasuke. "Konbanwa Uchiha-san, maaf kami baru pulang malam begini."

Sasuke beralih kesebelah Ibunya. "Daijoubu Sensei, mau masuk kedalam dulu?" tanya Ibu Sasuke sopan.

"Ah arigatou, tapi lebih baik saya pulang Uchiha-san, sudah malam. Sumimasen." Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya sopan dan dibalas oleh Ibu Sasuke.

"Nah, oyasumi Sasuke." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa dan dibalas oleh lambaian singkat dari Sasuke yang berlalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah motornya. Baru saja dia akan kembali memakai helmnya, panggilan dari Ayah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam melihat mereka, menghentikan Naruto.

"Hai' Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto desu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Kedua alis kepala keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat terangkat, kemudian seringai kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang kelihatan lelah.

"Ternyata memang benar, aku tak pernah salah melihat orang."

"Sumimasen, apa maksud anda Uchiha-san?"

"Kau lupa padaku ya?"

Dua alis Naruto bertautan tanda tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari Ayah Sasuke.

"Namikaze Minato, oh atau semua orang mengenalnya sebagai Namikaze Daniel, orang yang menguasai hamir ¼ dari saham yang ada di dunia ini, kurasa kau pasti mengenal baik orang itu. Bukankah begitu? Namikaze Nathanael? Putra dari Daniel yang menghilang hampir setahun yang lalu. Aku tak salah orang kan?"

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto melebar mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria paruh baya didepannya. Kepalanya menunduk, sebuah dengusan keluar dari hidungnya. Dia mengacak belakang kepalanya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kedepan. "Ketahuan ya, aku memang tak bisa meremehkan seorang Uchiha Fugaku." Dan seringai lebar muncul menggantikan senyum ramah di wajah manisnya.

.

.

Suasana The Plaza Hotel terlihat sangat ramai. Malam puncak pertemuan perdagangan digelar disana malam itu, beberapa limusin datang silih berganti mengantarkan penumpang mereka, red carpet digelar mulai dari tepi jalan sampai pintu utama, di depan pintu utama ada sekitar 4 orang penjaga yang siap membuka dan menutup pintu serta menyerukan nama undangan yang telah tiba di tempat, lampu-lampu gantung berbentuk kristal yang didesain dengan menawan menggantung berjajar diatas langit-langit hall, sekitar dua ratus orang dari berbagai negara di dunia sudah berkumpul disana, lengkap dengan sandangan dan aksesoris mahal yang melekat di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba seorang ajudan penjaga pintu berseru dengan lantang, "Nona Carolina Scarlet dari Red Hawk Entertaiment telah hadir."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan shortdress soft pink selutut masuk kedalam hall utama, surai merah cerahnya diikat rendah dan disampirkan dia bahunya, sebuah bandana berwarna hitam tertata rapi dikepalanya. Tak sedikit kaum lelaki maupun perempuan yang memandang kagum kepada gadis berwajah oriental itu ketika Ia tengah berjalan melewati mereka.

Setelah berbasa-basi dan menyapa beberapa tamu, gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang kelantai atas dan menuju balkon, bersendeku di pagar pembatasnya dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang tersedia di langit kala itu. Hembusan angin memainkan poni rambutnya, menyapu pipinya yang merona karena sedikit kedinginan.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berada disini dengan pakaian setipis itu, Carolina." Carolina menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar dipintu, masing masing tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas berisikan setengah cairan berwarna emas.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kemudian berhenti di samping sang gadis, tangan kanannya terulur menyerahkan satu gelas wiski kearah si surai merah. Seringai kecil muncul di bibir tipis Carolina saat menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh pemuda tadi. "Aktingmu sungguh memuakkan, Suigetsu."

Sang pemuda bersurai light blue itu mendecih. "Tch, jangan membuatku menyesal sudah berbuat baik padamu, Karin."

Gadis bersurai merah itu terkekeh kecil. "Ah, Karin memang terdengar jauh lebih baik."

Hening sesaat, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup keramain di lantai bawah dan beberapa deru mobil yang lewat di jalanan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar tentang bocah kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Suigetsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Naruto?" tanya Karin retoris.

"Bukan, Nathanael," jawab Suigetsu dengan polosnya.

Hampir saja Karin menendang Suigetsu saat itu juga. "Apa bedanya bodoh? Mereka orang yang sama."

"Ya ya ya, jadi bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Tou-san, beliau mengutusku berangkat ke Jepang besok, setelah acara ini selesai. Dan Aku akan menyeretnya pulang"

"Aku menanyakan kabarnya Karin, bukan apa yang akan kau lakukan besok."

Satu injakan mematikan diberikan Karin secara cuma-cuma kepada Suigetsu. Mematikan? Hei, kalau kau pernah diinjak oleh ujung sebuah heels yang runcing pasti tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Ittaaai," jerit Suigetsu sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Berisik Suigetsu," ujar Karin sakartis.

"Kau benar-benar wanita mengerikan," desis Suigetsu.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Nothing"

Keheningan tercipta lagi, tapi hanya sebentar. "Kau yakin bisa memaksa anak itu untuk kembali, Karin?"

"Harus bisa, bagaimanapun undangan pertunangan kita sudah tersebar. Dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat Tou-san kecewa," ujar Karin pelan.

Tangan Suigetsu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Karin. "Ganbatte ne Karin."

"Yosh, acaranya akan segera dimulai, ayo." Tangan kanan Suigetsu terulur kearah Karin dan Karin menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Sebelum mereka sampai kearah pintu, Karin menatap sesaat kearah langit dan berkata dalam hatinya, "Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali kesisiku, Naruto."

.

.

Yo! Hallo minna-san, hontou ni gomenasai updatenya lelet sekali *deep bow* Laptop saya nginep di tempat servis selama 3 minggu, abis balik saya malah disibukin sama urusan sekolah /curcol/

Ah iya, kata-katanya Neji yang "Aku tak pernah dengar ada larangan mencintai sesama jenis" itu anggap saja memang benar *ditendang* sebenernya di beberapa negara ada larangan itu, di Indonesia juga, mencintai sesama jenis di larang. Tapi di dunia fujoshi enggak dong yaaa/dor/

Terus kenapa saya membuat nama western untuk Naruto, Minato, Karin, itu karena di fanfic ini mereka bertiga nationality-nya itu Amerika, bukan Jepang. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dan agak membingungkan. Rencananya saya akan memakai nama-nama western lagi di beberapa fic saya yang lain/dih ini aja belum kelar/

Hontou ni arigatou untuk minna yang bersedia membaca, fave, alert dan REVIEW. Review minna-san adalah obat penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic nista ini/dih bahasanya/

So, this time..mind to read and leave some REVIEW? *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Apa mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu?

.

Can We Become Together?

Naruto and the characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Well, enjoy!

* * *

"..ke..suke..Uchiha Sasuke!"

"buuh..uhukk..uhukk..Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?! Jangan berteriak di telingaku seperti itu!"

Gaara mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Sasuke, kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tak menyahut," ujarnya sambil memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengelap jas sekolahnya, yang kena tumpahan jus tomat gara-gara dia tersedak.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun." Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas, menatap helaian sakura yang jatuh dari dahan pohon. Pohon sakura besar di halaman belakang sekolah memang tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai di jam istirahat seperti sekarang.

Sasuke melirik salah satu sahabatnya yang minim ekspresi sama seperti dirinya—tapi mungkin tak sama lagi untuk akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke kembali menghadap ke arah rerumputan kosong didepannya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia semakin sering teringat oleh sosok pria muda berambut pirang itu. Dan anehnya, setiap kali memikirkan si pirang dia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak. Hhh.

"Sasuke, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara dengan mimik datar. Untung saja Sasuke tak sedang makan atau minum apapun, bisa dipastikan dia akan tersedak lagi kalau itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" ujarnya setenang mungkin.

"Kau jadi sering melamun dan tiba-tiba menghela nafas dengan wajah memerah, mirip seorang gadis yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pujaan hatinya, jadi benar kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Gaara masih saja mempertahankan intonasi dan ekspresi datarnya.

Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu mendengus. "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya lirih.

Kalau dari kecil Gaara diberi les khusus untuk berekspresi, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menertawakan sahabatnya itu. Setahunya pemuda yang menyandang nama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak pernah ragu dengan semua perasaan, tindakan atau semua masalah yang dihadapinya. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, mirip seperti gadis yang sedang dilema saja. Menggelikan.

"Itu semakin menguatkan pendapatku kalau kau memang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya saat ini Ia tak berniat—atau tak mampu—mengelak pendapat Gaara.

Tak lama Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian seringai samar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu."

"Um"

"Tidak ada pesan untuk Neji tersayang? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya," goda Sasuke.

"Sial kau Uchiha," jawab Gaara dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Oh, atau kau mau tukar kelas denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"_Urusai_, cepat pergi sana!"

Sasuke makin menyeringai melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. "Jaa," ujarnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gaara.

Dan seringai Sasuke langsung lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah memerahnya ketika ia teringat bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, yang berarti dia harus bertemu dengan si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Seorang guru muda yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto terlihat sedang semangat menjabarkan rumus sebuah _tenses_ di depan kelas, berkebalikan dengan salah seorang muridnya yang kelihatan depresi di samping jendela.

'A..apa ini, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku...ukh,' pikir Sasuke frustasi sambil sesekali melirik guru bahasa Inggrisnya di depan kelas. "Sasuke, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Gaara terngiang di telinganya.

'Gaara sialan, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu'

"Uchiha." Sebuah suara dari depan kelas mengalihkan pikirannya. 'Di-dia memanggilku!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"_Yes, Sensei_?" sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha menenangkan perasaanya.

"_Read page 32, Story number 1, pharagrap 3 please_"

Sasuke berdiri dan mulai membaca bukunya. "_In winter season, she met with the tinker and she was falling in lo_-" mendadak Sasuke teringat lagi oleh pertanyaan Gaara tadi. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata _love_ itu.

Sasuke mencoba lagi membaca deretan kata yang ada dibukunnya, "_Falling in lo-_" "_in lo_-"

Naruto dan beberapa murid mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke yang masih mencoba melanjutkan kalimat yang ada dibacaan, termasuk Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"_Falling in love, _kan? Sasuke?" ujar Neji yang bermaksud membantu menyelesaikan kalimat Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke mendadak memerah kemudian berkata dengan setengah berteriak kearah Neji, "Bukan! Belum tentu aku _falling in love_! Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang.." Sasuke segera sadar dan menghentikan perkatannya ketika melihat wajah heran semua murid kelas 2-3 plus tatapan takjub Neji Hyuuga. 'Gah, apa yang kubicarakan!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah berdiri di samping meja Neji—yang terletak di sebelah meja Sasuke. "Apa Kamu sedang sakit Uchiha? Wajahmu sedikit memerah."

"Saya tidak apa-apa _Sensei_, _sumimasen_," ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto.

Tuk. Naruto memukulkan ujung bukunya pelan kepuncak kepala Sasuke. "_It's fine_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. _"Take a seat _Uchiha_, okay next, _Aburame_,_" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan kelas lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang setelah merasa nyaman duduk di kursinya, kemudian dia segera sadar kalau dari tadi Neji masih saja memandangi dirinya, seolah Sasuke adalah objek yang sangat menarik untuk diamati—atau memang seperti itu kenyataanya.

"Apa? Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Hyuuga, menjijikkan," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ho ho, sepertinya ini makin menarik," bisik Neji kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada, jangan pedulikan aku"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah buku di depannya.

.

.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam tangannya, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Sekolah usai hampir 3 jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang Ia malah terjebak di lab sains yang berada di gedung 3 sekolah. Hatake Kakashi, guru fisikanya meminta bantuannya untuk membersihkan dan menata ulang seluruh ruang lab. Dan sialnya sang guru malah pergi karena—katanya—ada urusan penting.

Ia menatap kearah kaca jendela di ruangan itu, langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga gelap di luar sana. Kemudian Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Akhirnya selesai juga," katanya lega.

Setelah meletakkan alat kebersihan di tempatnya Ia segera bergegas pulang.

Suasana gedung 3 sekolah sangat sepi saat itu, dan langit di luar sana sudah menggelap. Lampu-lampu di gedung 3 memang tidak pernah dihidupkan jika sudah malam. Hanya ada cahaya dari luar atau gedung sebelah yang samar-samar menyinari sebagian koridor di gedung 3.

.Tap

Terdengar suara kaki dari ujung lorong di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Tapi cahaya dari luar gedung tidak membantu sama sekali. Akhirnya Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menanti sosok itu datang.

.

.

Halo minna~ gomen update-nya lambaat sekali, i can't online on pc nor update via phone orz /kamungomongapa

Maunya saya jadikan satu chapter, tapi karena rasanya kepanjangan jadi saya jadikan dua chapter dan saya update sekaligus. Hehe/janganketawa.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya, sekarang aku yakin kalau aku menyukaimu.

Tapi, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak.

.

Can We Become Together?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, missing word, plotless, EYD berantakan, OOC!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hey Karin," ucap Suigetsu yang duduk di depannya.

"Hm?" balas Karin sambil menyeruput capuccino-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar punya alasan yang bagus untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang?"

"Setidaknya, dia harus pulang dan menjelaskan ke semua orang," jawab Karin terlihat sedikit kesal, atau sedih?

"Bahkan kalau itu karena dia menemukan orang yang spesial?"

.

Karin terbangun dari tidurnya, baru saja dia bermimpi tentang percakapannya dengan Suigetsu sebelum pesawatnya _take-off_ menuju negara kelahiran Ibunya, Jepang.

Ia menatap kearah jendela di sampingnya, gumpalan awan berwarna putih menyapanya. Diliriknya jam digital dipergelangan tangannya. Tadi sebelum berangkat Ia sempat mengaturnya sesuai dengan zona waktu Jepang. Masih 5 jam sebelum sampai di Tokyo lebih baik aku tidur lagi, pikirnya.

.

.

"Eh, Uchiha"

"Uzumaki-sensei?" balas Sasuke setelah tahu siapa sosok yang dilihatnya tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Bukannya hari Sabtu kegiatan klub diliburkan?" tanya Naruto kepada muridnya itu.

"Hatake-sensei menyuruh saya untuk membersihkan lab sains," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah _Souka."_

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersisihan sampai tangga turun ke lantai 1, Naruto berhenti sejenak mengamati koridor lantai 2 tersebut, "Woah, rasanya jadi sedikit mengerikan ya kalau seperti ini," gumam Naruto.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak kencan bersama kekasihmu? Ini malam minggu, kan?" tanya Naruto, kemudian mulai menapaki anak tangga di belakang Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa Sensei bertanya seperti itu? Ja-jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Oh Sasuke mulai menjadi seorang gagap lagi.

"Kudengar Sasuke sangat populer jadi kupikir kau pasti punya seorang kekasih," jelas Naruto santai.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Tapi, pasti ada orang yang Sasuke sukai, kan?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Su-sudah kubilang _sensei, _jangan tanya yang—_," _tiba-tiba Sasuke menghadap balik badan, ke arah Naruto yang berada di satu tingkat anak tangga lebih tingi, tapi kakinya kurang tepat menapak dan akhirnya terpeleset ke belakang.

"Sasuke!" reflek Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi karena Naruto kurang siap akhirnya dia jadi ikut terpeleset. Suara debum pelan terdengar ketika tubuh mereka mendarat di lantai dengan posisi Sasuke berada diatas Naruto. Sewaktu terjatuh tadi Naruto berusaha menarik Sasuke dan bertukar posisi supaya dia tidak jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

'Eh kenapa tidak sakit' batin Sasuke, Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat seseorang sedang terlentang dibawahnya.

"Eh _go..gomen sensei_!" ujarnya lantang dan segera membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Um, Kau tidak apa Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Sensei_?"

"Yah sepertinya tidak ap—," ucapannya berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kaki kirinya.

"Sensei?"

"Hei Sasuke, sepertinya kakiku patah," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Eh?" kemudian hening sesaat. "Eeeh?!"

.

.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke, jadi merepotkanmu"

"Tidak juga, _sensei_ seperti ini juga karena menolongku. Jadi, terimakasih. Tapi, tidak kusangka hanya seperti itu bisa mengakibatkan kaki _sensei_ sampai patah," kata Sasuke datar.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang memuji atau menghinaku," balas Naruto sweatdrop.

Ya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartement Naruto. Setelah Sasuke melewati rintangan yang agak panjang. Menyeret Naruto dari gedung 3 menuju basement, kemudian mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan mengendarai motor si pirang. Lalu memapah Naruto ke apartement yang ada di lantai 6.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau pulangnya bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa naik taxi, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu _Sensei_," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk.

"Oke, _take care_ Sasuke," jawab Naruto dari tempat duduknya—sofa di ruang tengah.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, teringat kalau kunci motor Naruto masih ada padanya, terpaksa ia harus kembali lagi ke lantai 6.

"Merepotkan," gumamnya.

Sasuke memencet bel apartement Naruto dua kali, tapi tak ada tanda kalau pintunya akan dibuka.

"Sensei, ini aku," teriak Sasuke dari luar.

Karena masih tak ada tanda apapun, Ia mencoba membuka pintunya dan ternyata terbuka.

"Uzumaki-sensei?" serunya lagi, Ia mulai melangkah masuk kedalam.

"O-oi Sasuke, aku disini." Terdengar suara samar-samar dari arah dapur—apartement Naruto termasuk apartement mewah, jadi ada pembagian tiap ruangan.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah kearah dapur. Tapi dia malah menemukan Naruto dengan posisi terjengkang disamping lemari dan tertindih sebuah kursi. Sebuah kardur dan beberapa cup ramen berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ha-hai Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?!" seru Sasuke lalu segera membantu Naruto.

"Tadi aku berpikir akan memasak ramen, tapi karena ramen yang kuletakkan di lemari sudah habis jadi aku ingin mengambil persediaannya yang kutaruh di atas lemari, lalu aku naik keatas kursi, tapi karena aku hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki jadi yah aku terjatuh...dan sepertinya pergelangan tangan kananku terkilir," jelas Naruto panjang.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Sensei punya kain perban?"

"Sepertinya ada."

"Apa boleh buat, kurasa aku akan disini sedikit lebih lama," gumam Sasuke. Kemudian Ia memapah Naruto ke dalam kamar.

.

.

"Sasuke menginap saja disini," ujar Naruto di sela makannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Naruto. "Menginap?"

Yah, setelah mengobati tangan kanan Naruto yang terkilir tadi, mau tak mau—sangat mau sebenarnya—Sasuke akhirnya memasakkan sesuatu untuk Senseinya plus menyuapinya.

"Um, lagipula besok hari minggu kan? Kau tega meninggalkan orang tua yang penuh luka ini sendirian?"

"Jangan mendramatisir," ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya meringis.

Sasuke kemudian berpikir, mengkhawatirkan memang meninggalkan Senseinya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Tapi, menginap di apartement Uzumaki-sensei yang hanya tinggal sendirian... Oh ayolah, kau sudah sering menginap di apartement Gaara yang juga tinggal sendirian Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Ok." Dan itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau sudah ijin kepada orang tuamu kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur—setelah menemukan baju yang pas untuk Sasuke, kaos hitam polos dan celana biru dongker selutut.

"Hn"

"Baguslah, tidak baik kalau kau pergi dari rumah tanpa ijin," ujar Naruto. Oh lihat siapa yang berbicara, dirinya sendiri malah menghilang tidak ada kabar selama satu tahun ini.

.Tik. Hening

"Sensei," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Apa Sensei tahu rasanya menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sasuke lirih, kemudian Ia menghadap kearah Naruto yang sedang memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Kau merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekatnya, timbul perasaan aneh ketika dia tersenyum untukmu, kau ikut merasa bahagia jika mendengarnya tertawa, debaran jantungmu terasa lebih cepat setiap kali melihatnya. Yah setidaknya itu yang orang-orang katakan," jelas Naruto.

"Sensei pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," lirihnya. Kemudian Ia tersenyum sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke sendiri?"

"Ya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto kemudian menghadap ke samping, kearah Sasuke. "Benarkah? Boleh aku tahu siapa?" tanyanya. Senyum manis masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sensei," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke menatap langsung kedalam iris safir Naruto. "Orang yang kusukai adalah Sensei," ujarnya kemudian.

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Naruto. "A-ah sense humormu buruk Sasuke."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda," ucap Sasuke serius.

Naruto sebenarnya tahu kalau anak didiknya memang sedang tidak bercanda. "Tunggu, tapikan—" Naruto diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"_Gomen,_" ujar Sasuke pelan kemudian duduk dari posisinya. "Tiba-tiba aku bicara yang aneh-aneh, lupakan saj—" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja, maaf aku hanya kaget." Senyum kembali ke wajah tan Naruto.

Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi suara bel yang terdengar mendahuluinya. "Eh, siapa malam-malam seperti ini datang?" gumam Naruto.

"Akan kulihat," ucap Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu masuk.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu, Ia terlebih dulu melihat viewer yang ada di pintu. Seorang gadis dengan beanie lavender di kepalanya. Karena merasa tidak mencurigakan akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget oleh sosok Sasuke yang muncul di depannya. "Ma-maaf bukannya ini apartement milik Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke mengamatai gadis didepannya, wajahnya putih, beanie yang dipakainya terlihat kontras dengan rambut merahnya yang tegerai, sebuah koper kecil ada di sampingnya. Cantik, pikir Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku muridnya," lanjutnya karena melihat wajah gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hn"

"Siapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Gadis itu menampakkan dirinya kemudian. "Ka-KARIN?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung menamparnya, tapi kemudian langsung memeluknya. "Bodoh dasar Nathan bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau menghilang begitu saja. Bodoh bodoh," ulang Karin terus sambil menangis.

Naruto hanya diam, begitu juga Sasuke yang membatu di depan pintu. Setelah tangisan Karin mereda dan Ia melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke memberanikan mengeluarkan suaranya, "A-ano.."

"Ah maaf aku sampai melupakanmu, mmm siapa namamu?" tanya Karin kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke. "Anda? Teman dekat Uzumaki-sensei?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Panggil saja Karin," jawab Karin sambil menyeka air matanya. "Teman dekat? ah bahkan lebih dari itu, bisa dikatakan kami ini pasangan hidup," jelas Karin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Bukan begitu Sasuke, Karin adalah—" kalimat Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sensei sudah ada yang menemani, lebih baik aku pulang saja, permisi," Sasuke membungkuk sebentar, setelah menyabet jas dan tas sekolahnya Ia langsung berlari keluar dari apartement Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke hey Sasuke," teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Ingin sebenarnya dia mengejar tapi apa daya, berjalan normal saja Ia tak bisa.

"Sial," rutuknya.

"Nathan, ada apa dengan kaki dan tanganmu?" tanya Karin.

"Sial, kenapa kau bicara yang aneh-aneh? Dia pasti mengira kau pacarku atau apa," gumam Naruto.

"Kupikir dia pasti mengira aku istrimu," jawab Karin dengan polosnya.

"Itu lebih buruk, bodoh!" teriak Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Sejak dulu juga banyak orang salah paham semacam itu tapi kau tak memperdulikan"

"Tidak untuk Sasuke,"

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jangan bilang kalau dia—"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Dia salah paham, Karin nee-chan," lirih Naruto

.

.

Sasuke memencet bel apartemen itu berkali-kali dan tak lama muncul seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang membukakan pintu. "Sasuke?"

"Apa aku boleh menginap malam ini Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan"

.

Sasuke berdiri di beranda apartement Gaara, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin menerpanya. Setidaknya, ini bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Gaara muncul dan menyodorkan segelas coklat panas untuk Sasuke yang segera diterima. "Aku bodoh," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menangis kan?"

"Bodoh tentu saja tidak, aku hanya malu sekali," ujar Sasuke kemudian langsung berjongkok.

"Kukira kau sedih"

"Aku malu sekali sampai tidak bisa merasakan sedih, sial Gaara baru kali ini aku merasa malu sampai ingin mati," jelas Sasuke hampir gila.

"Bagaimana bisa aku megungkapkan perasaanku seperti itu kepadanya, dan tiba-tiba Istrinya datang," lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin itu Istrinya?"

"Memang apa lagi? Ah sial." Sasuke masih merutuki dirinya.

.

.

"Tapi Nathanael, kau sudah mempunyai calon tunangan di New York," seru Karin.

"Aku tahu"

"Dan undangannya sudah tersebar bodoh, kau tahu kan maksudku datang kesini? Apalagi kalau bukan menyeretmu pulang!"

"Nee-chan bisa tetap melangsungkan acara pertunangan Nee-chan sendiri," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuzetsu-chan?"

"Aku tahu kalau Ryuzetsu-chan dari dulu sudah menyukai temannya ynag bernama Muku," jelas Naruto enteng.

"Ah bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan ini kepada Tou-san!" seru Karin frustasi.

.

.

Oke, itu dia chapter 4 :)

Hehe/janganketawa

Jadi sebenernya Karin itu saudara kembarnya Naruto.

Waktu di pesta puncak perdagangan(chap 2) Karin bilang ke Suigetsu, "..undangan pertunangan kita sudah tersebar." itu maksudnya undangan pertunangannya dengan Suigetsu. Jadi orang tua mereka mengadakan acara pertunangannya Karin sama Naruto itu barengan.

Saya bingung gimana mau jelasinnya, gomen orz.

Maaf jika membingungkan, berantakan dan nista.

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya hehe..ini maksa/dijeburinkolam

Ja Ne~


End file.
